Methods are generally known. Reference may be made by way of example to the laid-open patent applications DE 198 54 939 A1 and DE 102 07 623 A1. In these known methods, an attempt is made during scanning of the moving examination object to freeze the movement of a complexly moving object, this usually being a beating human heart. This freezing is based on the fact that the object moves little during a sufficiently long time period, that is to say a certain cardiac phase. Data that were recorded during this time period are then used during the reconstruction.
However, practice has shown that the time period in which a single image is generated is nevertheless too long, and so at least individual regions of the images are unsharply imaged nevertheless because of an unavoidable movement of the object.